At First Sight
by ShipperQueen93
Summary: When Belle agrees to let Ruby set her up on a blind date she didn't realize just what she was getting herself into.


AN: New fic coming from a promptathon I hosted on tumblr. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this Ruby," Belle called from her tiny bathroom as she put on the final touches of her makeup. She was getting ready for a date, a blind date, a blind date that Ruby had insisted she go on. Ruby had hounded her for nearly a week before Belle had finally agreed, mostly so Ruby would stop bugging her about it. Now that the day was finally here she was regretting agreeing to this. She didn't want to go on a date with some guy she didn't know, but she had made a deal and at the worse she could at least get a decent meal out of the night.

"Oh admit it Belle you know you needed this!" Ruby was sprawled out on Belle's bed, reading a copy of Cosmo that had to be at least 3 years old and didn't see the glare Belle sent her way. She didn't see how she 'needed' to go on a date, let alone a blind date and she said so to Ruby. Ruby looked up from the magazine, pegging Belle with a serious look. "Really Belle? When was the last time you had sex, really good sex? I'm not talking 'Eh it was okay and I'm satisfied I guess'. I mean 'Oh my fucking God yes! Yes! Dear God this man actually knows where the fucking clit is! Legs turn to jelly, can barely the walk the next day' kind of sex?"

Belle stared at her best friend in shock, a blush spreading across her face. "There's no way I'm answering that!" It was none of Ruby's business how active her sex life was, or how fulfilling.

Ruby put the magazine aside and sat up, giving Belle her full attention now. "Fine when was the last time you went on a date? A real date, not having dinner with Jefferson at Granny's discussing work?"

"I went out with that guy Greg like 2 weeks ago!"

"His name was George and it was 2 months ago, not 2 weeks. And if I recall correctly your date lasted about an hour before you came storming into the diner telling me how much of a creep he was."

"He was a creep! He tried to cop a feel like thirty minutes into the date and kept looking down my dress!"

"So see you do need help picking a good guy!"

Belle opened her mouth to retort, but nothing came out. In all reality Ruby was right, she didn't have a stellar track record with guys. Normally she didn't care about dating, she had her books and her friends, but occasionally there were nights where she'd sit on her couch, looking out the window, and watch all the couples go buy on dates and she'd feel lonely.

Ruby had told her several times that with her looks she could have any of the guys in Storybrooke at her beck and call, but she didn't want just any guy. She didn't want a guy who only saw her as being beautiful, the perfect arm candy for him to flaunt about town. She wanted someone she could have a conversation with, someone understood her love of learning and books, who wouldn't look at her strangely when she spoke her mind. She wanted someone who came to her library for a book on restoring furniture and ends up staying for two hours to discuss Jane Eyre with her. She wanted someone who was layered, a mystery for her to uncover. She wanted Mr. Gold.

Mr. Gold owned the pawnshop across the street from her library, along with most of the town.

He was known for his ruthless business practices and for making deals. Anyone who made a deal with him always came out with the short stick and a hatred for the man. Practically everyone in town saw him as a monster, everyone but her. She wasn't naïve she knew he made hard deals, her own father had made them with him, but he was always clear on what the deal entailed. Most people just didn't realize what they were getting into until they were too far gone, then they blamed their problems on him. It was unfair really.

In truth, she didn't know all that much about him personally though. She had visited his shop a few times and they had talked, and he came to the library usually once a week for books for his son or to help him restore something in his shop and they might talk for an hour or so, but that was about it. She wanted to know more though. He was a mystery wrapped up in a gorgeous suit, and she wished to know more about him. Several times she had thought to ask him out to Granny's for dinner when they had spent hours discussing literature, but she always chickened out. After all, what would a man like him see in a girl like her? Maybe Ruby was right.

"Fine. Can you at least tell a little about him? I don't want to go out with a complete stranger." Belle asked as she came over to sit on the bed, handing Ruby her brush so she could perform whatever magic she wanted on her curls. Ruby gave a triumphant little sound as she started brushing through Belle's hair, pulling and twisting it the way she wanted. "Let's see his name is Rowan. He owns his own business. He does have a son, but I didn't think that would bother you. Uhm I think that's about all I can tell you."

"That's all you can tell me?" Belle tried to look back at Ruby, but the other girl smacked her lightly on the head with the brush. "Hold still!" Ruby commanded, glaring at her until Belle "harrumphed" and looked straight ahead again. Only once Ruby resumed her hair magic did Belle continue to question her. "Seriously though. Can't you give me a little more detail? What does he look like? How old is he? How do you know him? Why did he agree to go on a blind date? You've got to be able to tell me more."

"This is supposed to be a blind date, a blank slate, you go in with no preconceived notions and don't let a good thing be wasted because of..."

"You're not going to tell me anything else are you?" Belle interrupted.

"Nope! And you're done!" Ruby smiled as she finished pinning up Belle's curls. A glance in the mirror showed that Ruby had managed to wrangle her curls into a classy updo, leaving only a few stray locks to frame her face. Paired with the olive green sheath dress that Ruby had also chosen and nude pumps she looked ready to go. She had been honestly surprised when Ruby picked the dress, the girl known for her daring fashion choices had picked something where the small scoop neckline only showed a bit of cleavage and the hem came just above her knees. There was nothing flashy or glitzy about it, nothing that screamed for attention. It was practically elegant. The fact that Ruby had chosen this for her for tonight did more to soothe her nerves than anything she did or didn't say. She must really believe in this guy if she hadn't tried to glamorize Belle.

"Thanks, Rubes. For everything."

Ruby smiled and gave a little shrug. "No problem. Now you better get going if you want to be on time. I'll be waiting here with wine and ice cream when you get back so you can tell me all the details. Unless you decide to go back to his place, and, in that case, call me and let me know and remember, 'don't be silly wrap that willy!"

"Ruby I'm not having sex with some guy I just met!"

"We'll see! Have fun! Safe sex is your friend!"

Belle ignored her the best she could and grabbed her clutch purse, she really did need to get going. When she left a few moments later Ruby was still calling out reminders about safe sex practices causing Belle to question how she had ended up with such a wild best friend.

It would only be a quick walk to the restaurant that Ruby had told her she was supposed to meet her date, but it did require her to walk past the pawn shop. Try as she might she couldn't resist stopping briefly to look at the man she really wished she was going to meet. Taking a deep breath Belle forced herself to look away, she needed to face reality, it was never going to happen. With that in mind, Belle quickly forced herself to move on.

* * *

Contrary to what most people in this town thought, Ruby wasn't stupid. She was quite smart and very observant. She had caught Belle watching the town pariah, noticed how her eyes lit up whenever he noticed her, seen how happy she was after a conversation with him even if it was just over the weather. It wasn't hard to tell that she had a crush on the guy. At first she had thought the feelings were one-sided but when Gold had started to come into the library more often, always seeking out their little librarian and engaging her in long conversations she had started to doubt that thought. When she noticed that he had started coming to the diner for lunch, coincidentally at the same time as Belle always did, Ruby knew that he had feelings for her too. The only problem was getting them to admit it to each other.

About a week after she had come to the realization that the two of them fancied each other but were too thick to do anything about it she had gone to Gold's shop to confront him only to come up short when it was Gold's son Baden that she came face to face with instead. Apparently Gold had been over at the library talking to Belle about Bae needing some books for homework. After some careful prying, she had been able to deduce that Bae too had noticed the potential between his father and Belle and together. Together they had come up with a plan.

Ruby would convince Belle to go on a blind date and Bae would get his father to the restaurant for some 'emergency'. Bae would have reservations set up under his father's name, it wasn't unusual for him to so anyway, and when Belle got there she'd just have to give the first name that Ruby told her. When Gold got there the restaurant would lead him to his table but instead of his son in need, he'd find the woman of his dreams. Belle would be happy, Gold would be happy, they'd be happy together, they'd get married, and Ruby would have an excuse to buy a beautiful maid of honor dress!

Ok so they hadn't planned it out that far, but the date should hopefully go smoothly enough.

So as soon as Belle had left her apartment and Ruby could see her from the window she grabbed her cell phone and quickly called her co-conspirator.

"Hey, what's up?"

A glance out the window showed that Belle was no longer in sight, having disappeared around the corner now. The restaurant was only a fifteen minute walk max away so they had to be quick. "Bae it's Ruby, Belle is on her way to the restaurant. I'm guessing she'll be there in about five to ten minutes."

"Got it. I'll get Papa there."

"Good. And remember if he breaks her heart I'll-"

"You'll make sure I never get a moment alone with Emma. I know I know. Don't worry, Papa has been mooning over Belle for months now. This is going to work. Trust me." Ruby rolled her eyes at his blasé tone. At sixteen Bae was still too easy going and didn't seem to realize that things could still go wrong even if tonight went well, but she had to trust him for now.

"Fine, now get Gold to the restaurant."

* * *

Baden Gold hung up from Ruby and sent his girlfriend Emma an exasperated look. "It's like she doesn't trust me to get this done." He was just as invested in getting his papa hooked up with the librarian as Ruby was, maybe more so because Ruby didn't have to deal with living with the lovestruck man, but she didn't seem to trust that.

Emma just shrugged and took a sip of the milkshake they were sharing at Granny's. "Well, you're a Gold. Nobody really trusts you guys."

Bae glared at her, so much for his girlfriend sticking up for him. "I thought you were supposed to be on my side?"

"I thought you were supposed to be calling your dad?"

He glared at her once more, flicking a salt packet at her before conceding and calling his papa. When he answered after the fourth ring barking out his own name as a greeting Bae put on his best 'pitiful' voice. "Papa..."

"Bae? What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Bae rolled his eyes at his Papa's overprotective behavior. He always assumed the worst was going to happen. He said that a life of experiences had taught him to be that way, but Bae wasn't sure, things had always seemed to go pretty well for them. At his worrying could come in handy. "Papa I'm fine, I'm not hurt."

His papa's sigh of relief could be heard clearly through the phone and when he spoke again he was much calmer. "Okay. That's good. So what do you need son? I thought you had a date with Miss Nolan? Or did she stand you up?"

"What? No! Emma did not stand me up!" Emma choked slightly on the milkshake as she started laughing causing him to glare at her once again. This is not how he planned on this going. "We're at the restaurant now."

"Well, what's the problem then Bae?

"I...well. I sort of forgot my wallet." He tried to sound as pathetic as possible and it must have worked at least partially because Emma was rolling her eyes at him.

"Well, couldn't you just have Miss Nolan pay Bae? I'm sure she won't mind. She's a modern lady, it's the 21st century after all." Bae could practically hear the smirk he knew his papa was wearing when he suggested that.

"Papa! I'm not making Emma pay!" That certainly got the blonde's attention and she mouthed a curse towards his father that had him shaking his head. "Papa couldn't you please just bring me my wallet? I'm sure I left it on the work bench." Emma started staring at him warily but he did his best to ignore her, he knew what was coming up after the phone call.

"Fine Bae. Where are you at?"

Silently cheering Bae gave him the name of the restaurant that he knew Belle was at. As soon as he was off the phone with him he sent a quick text to Ruby to let him know that he came through. When it was sent and he put his phone away he had no choice but to meet the extremely unamused gaze of his girlfriend. "You didn't really leave your wallet at the pawnshop did you?"

"Well, I had to make sure he would really go..." He tried to give her a winning smile, but it dried up under her withering glare. She was going to kill him for this. This had better of been worth it.

* * *

Rowan Gold quickly went through locking up his shop not taking the time he usually did to double check his records and inventory because his son had apparently had forgotten the importance of taking his wallet to pay for dinner and now required him to come to his rescue. With a final look around he flipped the sign to closed and locked the door before heading to where his Cadillac was parked.

As he walked to his car he glanced over at the library out of habit and was surprised to see that it was closed already. It was nearing six but even on Saturday nights Belle, no _Miss French_ he corrected himself, kept the library open until 7 or 8. She had told him once that she wanted everyone to be able to utilize the library's facilities and so she kept it open as late as possible. The only other times she had closed early to his memory was when she had contracted bronchitis last winter and when her father had passed away a few years earlier. Belle, _Miss French_ he corrected more forcibly this time, was extremely passionate about her work and wanted nothing more than to help everyone around her no matter who they were or what they did. She gave everyone a chance, including him.

The first time he had come into her library looking for a book on preserving some old painting he had expected to be in and out in a few minutes, instead he had spent nearly half an hour there working with the petite beauty. She had insisted on helping him find a variety of books to meet his needs and after that had started questioning him about what other items he had in the shop. Unused to people taking an interest in his work, or him period, he had bluntly told her that he had business hours and she could come in during them to shop if she was so interested. He could never have expected her to show up the next day during her lunch hour and spend the time browsing through his collection, chatting idly about the things that caught her eye. She had spent an hour with him and in that time he had become hooked on her.

He soon began to look for excuses to go to the library just so he could see her. Usually, he'd either make up some project he just needed a new book for to help him or would claim Bae needed such and such book for school and could she please help him? It was pathetic and he knew it, he was a 47-year-old man with a school boy crush on the pretty librarian who was only a handful of years older than his own son. He had tried once to stay away from her, but his resolve disappeared two days into it when Belle, _Miss French!_, had shown up in his shop with a smile and just like that he was hooked again.

At one point, a few months back, he had briefly considered asking her out to dinner and he briefly entertained the idea that she might even say yes to him, age difference be damned. She did after all always seem to be happy to see him when he came to the library, and she visited him more than anyone else besides Bae and so after nearly a week of building up courage he had decided to do it. That night after collecting rent he had planned on asking her but upon walking into Granny's to collect the last of the rent he saw her sitting with some young stud on what was unmistakably a date. The sight of her with a man who was young, whole, and handsome, had been a like a punch to the gut. He had rushed out of the diner without even collecting the rent wondering how he had ever thought she might be interested in him.

Forcing himself to try and forget the past Gold looked away from the library and get into his car. It was a short drive to the restaurant Bae named and he was a little surprised by the choice his boy made. It was more expensive then what Bae usually chose for his dates and he half wondered if that's why he really forgot his wallet, a chance to hit him up for some extra money to pay the bill. Bae was generally good about not asking for money as Gold paid for all his normal expenses, food,clothes, etc, and he worked in the shop 4 days a week for spare cash. Normally he didn't blow through his money but maybe he was having some silly '4 month anniversary' date thing with young Miss Nolan and had wanted to impress her.

When he pulled up to the restaurant he was once again a bit suspicious, and wondered if Bae had really given him the right restaurant, because Bae's eyesore of a car wasn't in the parking lot. He considered calling back Bae to reconfirm the name but decided against it, it was a nice enough day that the young couple could have decide to walk to their date. Bae had never made it a habit to lie to him so he was sure that his boy was here somewhere.

Inside the restaurant he didn't need more than to give his name before the hostess smiled and offered to show him to the table, Bae must have informed them that he would be coming by. He let the hostess show lead him through the restaurant, looking around in interest. It was one of the few properties he didn't own and he honestly hadn't been to it before. It was a nice enough place if not a bit generic, he could see why Bae would have chosen it.

"Here we are Sir. Your date has already arrived and your waiter will be over in a moment." The chipper voice of the hostess broke through leaving him confused at her words. His date? He glanced once at the table that they had stopped at and there indeed was a young woman sitting there though she was looking down at her phone and not at him. He quickly turned to call back the retreating waitress when the woman, his supposed 'date' spoke up.

"Oh I'm so sorry I just got caught up in a book. You must be Rowan, I'm-"

"Belle" They spoke the name simultaneously. His having snapped back around at the sound of the familiar voice, coming face to to face with her. Blue eyes locked with brown and stared at each other in shock. Belle was here. Belle was here waiting for a date. A date named Rowan. His name was Rowan. Bae had somehow set him up on a date with Belle. All this ran through his head but only one thought truly processed.

_Bae is so grounded._

* * *

_Ruby is so dead._

Belle stared up at Mr. Gold, who was apparently was also her date Rowan, in pure shock. She wasn't sure how Ruby had managed this, how she even knew that Belle had been harboring a crush on the pawnbroker, but she was sure that she was going to make Ruby pay for this.

Awkwardness hung in the air between the two of them, both just staring at each other not knowing what to say. Eventually his eyes drifted away from her's and scanned around the area before meeting her's again. "Uhm...I don't suppose you've seen Bae here?"

"Bae?"

"My son."

"Oh." His son. He had a son. She knew that. Ruby had even mentioned that. So why was she staring at him blankly? It took a few extra moments for what he had asked to truly sink in, her brain was still in shock over Ruby's little con. "Oh! Uhm...I don't think so. I wasn't really looking for him. I just got here a few moments ago and thought I'd read until you got here. I mean until Rowan got here. He's my date tonight I guess. But I guess you are Rowan so you already know that. Unless you aren't Rowan. Or you are Rowan but not that Rowan. Or...oh God I'm rambling. I'm going to kill Ruby for this." Belle blushed and dropped her head into her hands. She was making a fool of herself. She had the man she had been dreaming about for months in front of her, and said man might possibly be her 'blind' date and all she had done so far is act like an idiot. She was going to kill Ruby!

She was still mentally planning Ruby's gruesome demise when she heard the chair opposite her's scrape lightly as it was pulled back and then felt the warm touch of his hand on her arm. Peaking out from between her fingers Belle met his eyes briefly and he gave her a small smile which she returned shakily.

"It appears that my son and Miss Lucas put forward quite a bit of effort to get us here together tonight. It would be a shame if we let all their hard work go to waste, so if you are in agreement I'd happily have dinner with you. However if you wish to run off I will completely understand." He was looking at her with compassion, understanding, and a hint of resignation. He honestly seemed to expect her to get up and walk away from him. Well, that sure as hell wasn't happening.

This was the man she had been dreaming of going out with for months and now she actually had the chance. This was likely to be her only chance of having him all to herself and she wasn't going to let this opportunity go to waste. Straightening up Belle gave him a true smile, hoping that it would set him at ease. "I would love to have dinner with you Mr. Gold."

"I hardly think you need to be so formal Miss French. Please call me Rowan."

"Only if you call me Belle. You're right, it's hardly necessary for us to be so formal."

He seemed to debate with himself over her terms and Belle wondered for a moment if he was just staying here out of pity for her. Why else would he be so hesitant about using her name if he really wanted to be here after all? Then again, it wasn't really like him to do anything he truly didn't want to do. Belle wished she could know what he was really thinking, if only to know if this night was going to end in heartbreak, but he was as unreadable as ever.

Eventually, he inclined his head in a small nod. "Very well then Belle."

"Very well then Rowan."

A silence stretched forward between them, neither knowing really what to say to put the other at ease. Belle wanted to know what was really making him stay here with her. In their past, he had never seemed to desire any more of a relationship than their casual chats and discussions, but if that was so then why would he still be here with her? She wondered if he was having the same thoughts about her. Truly, despite her own feelings towards the man, she hadn't really attempted to move things further either. God this was going to be an awkward night.

Thankfully their waiter finally made his presence known and allowed them to break the silence to at least place their drink order. Belle was extremely thankful when her glass of wine arrived a few moments later. Rowan seemed to be thinking along the same line as her going by the way he immediately grabbed for his wine glass too. This was ridiculous. They spent hours upon hours talking to each other in the past and now they couldn't find two words to string together in front of the other? It was pathetic really. Taking another drink of her wine to build her courage Belle decided to put an end to the silence.

"So you said Bae made you come here? How exactly did that happen?"

Rowan looked at her a little surprised before smiling. Well not really smiling, but she could see the twitch of the corners of her mouth, a precursor to a smile at least. "He uh, he told me that he was on a date with young Miss Nolan and forgot his wallet. He called me and asked me to bring it to him."

Belle couldn't help but chuckle at that, it was definitely a teenage like move. "No wonder you were so confused when you got here. At least I knew what I was getting into when I showed up." Well partly. She hadn't expected him, but she had expected a date at least. Rowan hadn't had a clue what his son was truly setting him up for.

"Well, it was definitely a surprise, though not an unwelcome one. Dinner with you surely beats taking inventory at the shop." Rowan flashed her a shy smile and Belle could feel the blood rising to her face at his compliment. Maybe he did want to be here too.

After that, things started to be easier. They settled into a casual back and forth, it was almost like one of their normal conversations. He asked her what she had been reading, she asked him about new items in the shop, they both ate happily, occasionally stealing off another's plate, it was like they were old friends. The fact that this was actually supposed to be a 'date' was generally ignored, both too afraid to breach the subject.

The night was going great and Belle was wondering if she could possibly bring up doing this again when someone said, or more shouted, her name from across the room. "Belle! Belle!" Belle froze as she recognized the voice, it was George/Greg whatever his name was. She hadn't seen him since their failed date two months ago and she thought he would have realized she wasn't interested in him when she had stormed out on him and hadn't contacted him since but going by the way he started making his way to her and Rowan's table apparently the message hadn't been so clear.

"I'm so sorry." Belle rushed to tell Rowan before George reached their table as nothing good could come from this. Rowan started to speak but whatever he was going to say was cut off by George saying her name once more when he finally made it to their table. "Belle! Long time no see. What are you doing here?" She saw his gaze flick briefly over to Rowan who was looking extremely uncomfortable by the sudden appearance.

"I'm having dinner George." Belle tried to keep her tone neutral as she stated the obvious to him. She had hoped he would get the hint and leave but when he didn't nod and leave like a normal person would she realized that she wasn't going to be so lucky.

George looked back towards Rowan, studying him for a second before turning his back on him completely and facing Belle with a wide smile. "So did you want to get drinks Belle?"

Belle looked up at him in shock, even he couldn't be so dense as to ask her out when she was obviously out with someone else. She felt Rowan looking at her expectantly and she realized he assumed that she would take George up on his offer. Did he really think that she'd want to go out with someone like George who clearly didn't have any common sense or manners over him? Glaring slightly up at the man who had interrupted her good night Belle no longer held back the annoyance in her voice. "No, I don't. I'm on a date George and I'd very much like to get back to it."

She could feel Rowan staring at her in shock, and she only hoped it was a happy shocked, but she didn't break gaze with George who was also staring at her in shock, but she could see the anger mixed in with his features. "What do you mean a date? It's Gold! What would you see in him, unless..." Some sort of realization must of hit him because his expression turned to sneering disgust. "You know Belle if you really needed the money you didn't have to whore yourself out to him, there are plenty of other guys who'd have been happy to..."

The crack of Rowan's cane against George's jaw was positively deafening in the relative quiet of the restaurant. Belle was shocked to see the larger man go down and Rowan standing over him looking positively furious, she had never even seen him move. Now everyone around them was staring but Rowan didn't seem to care as he pressed his cane down on George's chest, keeping him pinned to the ground. "You owe the lady an apology."

"You're crazy! You're a crazy old man!"

"My sanity is not the point of discussion Mister Lafleur. Now apologize to the lady." His tone was positively glacial even as he spoke calmly to George, and for the first time Belle saw what the rest of the town saw when they spoke of him. It should have frightened her, should have sent her running, but it didn't. Yes, this was part of him, but so was the sweet man she had spent the last hour and a half talking too. It was just another layer of him. "I haven't heard an apology yet Mister Lafleur..."

George glared up at Rowan, practically spitting with rage, but eventually looked at her briefly and gave her a weak "I'm sorry" before turning to glare back at the man pinning him down. "Are you happy Gold?"

"Ecstatic. Now you are going to leave this place, you are going to leave Miss French alone, you are not going to seek her out, you are not going to call her, you are not going to bother her. If you see her in the street you are going to walk the other way because you are not worthy to even be in the same space as her."

"And you are old man? Do you really think she sees anything in you besides your money?"

Rowan's eyes flicked briefly to her, and she saw the doubt in his eyes for a second before it disappeared and was replaced by the blank coolness he had been using. "Get out of here Mister Lafleur." He removed his cane from the oaf's chest and Belle got a bit of amusement as George scrambled away cursing both her and Rowan.

When George was finally out of sight Rowan sagged slightly and looked at her apologetically. "I think we should probably take our leave Miss French. I don't think the staff much appreciated this little scene."

Belle nodded in agreement and gathered up her things and took the arm that Rowan had offered her letting him escort her up to the hostess station. She was still in shock over what had just transpired that she didn't even argue when he had insisted on paying. When they left the restaurant he offered her a ride home and she accepted even though it'd have been a short walk. She really didn't to chance a run in with George after what just happened.

The ride back to her apartment was filled with a heavy silence, neither of them knowing what to say after the recent events. It took less than five minutes for them to reach her apartment and in that time Belle still hadn't come up with a way to assure him that she wasn't upset over what had happened. Yes, she wasn't happy that he had beaten George but she wasn't mad at him either.

When the car was parked he looked over at her with that same apologetic look he had given her in the restaurant. "I apologize Miss French. I know this couldn't be how you expected your night to end."

Well that was true, but then again she hadn't expected to be on a date with Mr. Gold either, all things considering the night still turned out better than she had expected. "No, it's not. And I'm glad." It was almost amusing watching the shock and confusion flit over his face and his stuttered little "What?" Deciding to be brave for once Belle took his hand in hers and gave the best smile she could. "When I went out tonight I was expecting to meet some nice stranger who, if I was lucky, might know who Jane Eyre was, I'd have dinner with them, possibly exchange numbers, but be entirely bored the whole time and would more than likely regret the whole thing. It wouldn't have mattered who it was Ruby set me up with I was prepared for disappointment because none of them would have held a candle to you."

Rowan blinked adorably as if he didn't believe a word she was saying. "Me...?"

"You. You're the only one I've thought of for the last five months. You're the one that I couldn't get out of my mind even as I got ready for tonight. When you showed up at the restaurant I thought for a moment that I had been daydreaming because there was absolutely no way that you would have agreed to go out with me, but then you stayed and we had a great dinner and I thought maybe, just maybe I'd have a chance, but then George ruined everything. I wouldn't blame you didn't want to see me again."

Staring down at their clasped hand Belle let her words hang in the air, she had put herself out there it was up to him now to either accept her or reject her. When she felt his hands slip from her's she braced herself for the rejection to come. She hadn't planned on those warm hands to cup her face and bring it to look up at him. She hadn't expected him to be smiling. And she most certainly hadn't expected to find his lips coming down on to hers.

The kiss was chaste and brief, just the lightest brush of his lips against hers, but it spoke more than a thousand words ever could. When they pulled back both of them were smiling.

"Remind me to thank Ruby and Baden for this." Belle quipped.

"I will later." Rowan murmured and then his lips were back on hers. Yes later, later was good.

* * *

Let me know what you think!


End file.
